Miło cię poznać
Narrator: Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... Pedro: Ty... Ty to w ogóle zaśnij morderco! Wskazał na niego. Pedro: '''Jeśli to robota kogoś kto nadaje się do roli skrytobójcy to ty! Zawsze jesteś szarą myszą na końcu! Niby jesteś tutaj z nami, a w ogóle nie zbliżyłeś się do nikogo. Z nikim szczerze pewnie nie rozmawiałeś! '''Drawn: '''To nie była prawdziwa krew! '''Porther: '''Lizałeś krew z jej ust. Czy można być większym psycholem!? '''Drawn: Ale to dowód albo chociaż przypuszczenie, że nie uszkodziła sobie niczego. Mechanicznie? No nie została zabita w konwencjonalny sposób. Innymi słowy potwierdzam, że została otruta. Pedro: Ku*wa nie wierzę! No nie wierzę. Tyś to jej podał!? Drawn: '''W napoju! Teraz to jasne! Knułeś coś, ale nie wyszło albo.... '''Pedro: '''Nie mam pojęcia czy w napoju, ale ta zazdrość!? To jej zaczepianie i teraz Montana! Powiedz. Czułeś coś więcej do niej!? '''Pedro: Przestań! Ty własne uczucia przełożyłeś nad innych... Jesteś dużo lepszy niż ci się wydaje. Nawet jak obrywaliśmy po twarzach to byłeś wtedy bardziej sobą. Nie mogę! NIE MOGĘ TEGO ZAAKCEPTOWAĆ! Przymknął oczy. Porther: 'Dzięki, ale niewiele teraz zmienią. Chociaż tak na końcu mogę być przydatny. ''Poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy. Lekko go wzdgnęło. '''???: Wszyscy w porządku? Pedro: Ten głos... Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozprysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabaweczkę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie trzymająca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący Paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje się widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądając w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Podziemny ośrodek, Sala obrad Nie była to jedna, ale dwie osoby. Gdzie jedna z nich była związana, ubrana w elegancki garnitur rodem z epoki wiktoriańskiej. '' '''Pedro: '''Emilith! Ty żyjesz!? ''W oczach dosłownie po raz pierwszy zbierało mu się na łzy. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu czuł wściekłość. Emilith: Tak... zaskoczeni jesteście prawda. Drawn: '''Jak? '''Emilith: '''Wyjaśnię wszystko. '''Montana: I kogoś sprowadziłaś? :o Nawet dla mnie to szok. Emilith: Jest wiele do przedyskutowania. Ale musicie go poznać. Szarpnęła nim przed siebie i zdjęła mu nakrycie z twarzy. Uwagę przykuła od razu jego twarz. Szczególnie różnobarwność tęczówek. Zdawałoby się, że zdążyli już go gdzieś widzieć. Emilith: Ten kto jest zabłąkańcem co nas wydał. Albo pracuje dla niego. ???: Ostrożniej. Emilith: Żebyś zaraz się nie przeliczył!? -.- ???: Aczkolwiek miło was poznać. Wyszczerzył się obojętnie w ich stronę. Lysandre: 'Jam jest Lysandre. Superlicealny Lokaj na usługach mego pana organizotora. Więcej nie mam zamiaru zdradzać. '''Montana: '''No niezłe ziółko tutaj złapałaś! ''Przygląda mu się. 'Lysandre: '''Trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie. '''Montana: '''Zdenerwowany ---- ''Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Popołudniem. '''Porther: E... Emilith!? Zauważył ją w drzwiach. '' '''Emilith: '''Porther? Nie... Nie powinnam być zaskoczona, że też tutaj jesteś. '''Porther:' Wyjaśnij to natychmiast! Ty przeglądałaś notatki i sama to napisałaś prawda!? Znam twoje pismo! Emilith: Tak... To co Amira opisała było naprawdę zaskakujące. Sama nie mogłam uwierzyć i wiesz, że musiałam sama to rozwikłać. Podeszła i wzięła kartkę. Emilith: To nie jest jednak pora. Uciekłam na chwilę by przyjść po dokumenty. Ciesze się jednak, że cię widzę. Porther: Dlaczego? I czy naprawdę? To co tam było to prawda! Emilith: 'Pomóż mi z tym proszę. ''Wskazała na kartkę. '''Emilith: Szesnaście... szesnaście to klucz. Nie wiem jeszcze do czego. Jednak... jednak... Ukazała czyiś szkic. Widać było po minie Porthera nie małe zaskoczenie. Porther: Myślisz... Emilith: 'Dowiemy się potem. ---- ''Gdy większość zostawiła jej zwłoki i zbliżała się pora na sąd Porther samotnie przyglądał się Emilith. Delikatnie chwycił ją za jej ramiona. 'Porther: '''Nigdy bym nie pomyślał. ''Nie chciał jej puścić. 'Porther: '''Dlaczego to tak boli... ''Ściskał jeszcze bardziej. '''Porther: Że nigdy nie będę mógł ci powiedzieć. Że cię kocham... Jeśli choć jesteś świadoma... proszę... wiedz to, że zawsze mi na tobie zależało... ???: 'Nie powinieneś iść do kolegów zamiast rozmawiać z trupem? <3 Hmmmm? <3333 ''Bez słowa zostawił jej ciało i ruszył w kierunku windy. ---- W tym samym czasie w jednym z ukrytych pomieszczeń do którego nikt nie miał pomieszczeń weszła sylwetka kogoś ubranego całkowicie w czarny strój wtapiający się z otoczeniem. Wkoło czuć było niesamowicie zimną aurę i w powietrzu unosił się oddech. 'Lysandre: '''Kolejny dzień za nami a wciąż tyle pracy mamy. ''Przeszedł między korytarzem. 'Lysandre: '''Ciekawe jak mu idzie. ''Skierował powoli się kierował ku wyjściu. Zostawił lekko uchylone drzwi. W środku w jednym z kontenerów coś zaczęło się delikatnie wzdrygać. '' '''Emilith: '''Zimmno... ''Trzęsła się przerażona, ale udało się jej uciec. '' '''Emilith: '''Jednak się nie myliła... To przerażające... ''Sylwetka spoglądała w niewielki ekran widząc co się dzieje na obradach. W pomieszczeniu obok widać było masywną machinerię. '' ''Za nim w drzwiach widać było drugą osobę. Nagle wdarli się w szarpaninę. '''Lysandre: Jak to możliwe! Odepchnął od siebie dziewczynę. Lysandre: '''Powinnaś gnić już w kostnicy! '''Emilith: Jednak jak widzisz wciąż żyję! Szarpała się z nim. Emilith: A jednak to prawda. Ty nie dość, że też tutaj jesteś to sprowadziłeś nas na tą wyspę. Na dodatek sama skojarzyłam tą gębę. Lysandre: '''Nie na długo. Nie zamierzam dopuścić do twojej ucieczki. ''Zacząl ją szarpać, uderzając w pierś i mierząc rękami w gadło chcąc ją zwyczajnie udusić i upewnić się tego by zasnęła na zawsze. Jednak dziewczyna była sprytniejsza niż się zdawało i przywaliła mu metalową płytką skrytą w jego podbrzusze i odrzuciła go o pulpit. Wymierzyła cios i walnęła go w łeb. Gdy nieprzytomny leżał na ziemii dziewczyna go związała i zawzięcie zaczęła pakować wszystko co mogło się jej przydać. '' ''Przez monitory widziała końcówkę rozprawy, nie słyszała jednak co mówili. Widziała jednak, że Porther się spisał. W głębi serca chciała mu pomóc, jednak nie mogła zrujnować planu. '' '''Emilith: Wybacz mi proszę kiedyś za to. Na któtko po jego egzekucji udało się jej dostać do maszynowni z generatorem prądu. Zatrzymała maszynerię i w razie pewności uszkodziła część urządzenia. Krótko potem z zdobyczą ruszyła do pozostałych. ---- Zaskoczeni nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć. Montana: O rany! Naprawdę? Drawn: Niezwykłe. Zastanawiająco pokiwał głową. Drawn: Nawet tracąc umysł w tym busie była w stanie rozpoznać. Pedro: '''Mówisz nam, że ona!? '''Emilith: Domyślała się. Grała na zwłokę czekając aż się ujawni. Niestety trochę się zapędziła w tym. Miała niestety tak jak każdy geniusz i nie mogła przestać brąć w coś co sprawiało jej tyle ekscytacji. Wściekle zacisnęła kartki. Emilith: 'Ta osoba to łącznik i ten co nas tutaj sprowadził. Był ochroniarzem i jak się teraz jeszcze okazało. ''Wskazała na uwięzionego chłopaka. 'Emilith: '''Może jednak sam się przedstawisz! '???: 'Z miłą chęcią. ''Z znużoną twarzą przyglądał się im. '''Lysandre: Jam jest Lysandre. Jeden z uczniów i opiekun tej wyspy. Rouse: 'Opiekun!?? '''Lysandre: '''Z rozkazu mistrza gry sprawowałem pieczę. Pieczę nad waszymi ciałami. ''Przymrużył oczami. 'Lysandre: '''Cóż za ironia. Gdzie miałem załatwiać proste sprawy i nie rzucać się w oczy zostałem przez was wciągnięty w ten obłęd... ''Nagle poczuł ścisk. '''Pedro: Ty skurwielu... Wściekły uniósł go, gdzie nie mógł nic na to poradzić wciąż będąc skrępowanym. Lysandre: Na żywo większy z ciebie gbur. Pedro: 'Spokojnie patrzałeś jak ludzie tutaj zdychają i się mordują, jak się zdradzają i chcą wyjść. Mogłeś nas uwolnić. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś!? '''Lysandre: '''Hmmm... Odpowiedż cię pewnie nie zadowoli. ''Odrzucił go, gdzie uderzył o ziemię. Nikt jednak nie zareagował na to by przestał. Wszyscy. Nawet Rouse w głębi czuła zawiść. '''Lysandre: '''Obietnica złożona dawno temu. Zacznę jednak od początku. Jak już mówiłem, zwą mnie Lysandre. Podobnie jak wy mam swój tytuł. Jestem Superlicealnym Lokajem. '''Montana: Nawet pasuje do wyglądu. Wodziła wzrokiem po nim całym. Lysandre: 'Jak wiecie lokaj to odpowiedzialna rola i gdy złożysz komuś przysięgę oddania nie możesz nigdy złamać obietnicy. ''Nieudownie się podniósł i siadł. '''Lysandre: Nawet jeśli to oznacza patrzenie jak umiera twoja biologiczna rodzina. Uniósł wzrok w ich stronę. Lysandre: 'Jak się domyślacie on już nie żyje. ''Ponownie jednak Pedro chciał mu przywalić, jednak nieoczekiwanie. '''Emilith: PRZESTAŃ! Zatrzymała jego dłoń. '' '''Emilith: '''Sama już do tego się posunęłam. Nie da się go złamać. '''Pedro: '''Hę? '''Lysandre: '''Nie kłamie. ''Obrócił głową i ukazał sińce na szyi. Lysandre: Dalej przez bark też. Muszę przyznać. Zaskoczyliście mnie tym swoim podstępem. Rouse: Emilith, ty przecież jesteś taka opanowana! Emilith: 'Niestety przeszedł przez mój limit wytrzymałości. Znam go niestety i nie dogadywaliśmy się też za dobrze. ''Westchnęła rozczarowująco. 'Emilith: '''Sama musiałam poszukać informacji i nic nie znalazłam. A to jest ostatnie miejsce, które nie było dla nas dopuszcone i tutaj możemy znaleść odpowiedzi. Jednak sama wpadłam na pomysł. '''Rouse: '''Pomysł? Moment... ''Zwróciła się w stronę koleżanki. '''Rouse: Montana! No tak! Drawn: '''O czym wy dwie? '''Montana: '''Oj mój ukochany! Wy myślicie zawsze w tyle. Użyję swojego naturalnego wdzięku i moich przecudownych metod i wydobędę z niego więcej informacji. '''Emilith: Na to liczyłam. Montana: 'Awww... Widzę będę na nowo mogła sprawdzić swoje możliwości. Mrrr! Już się nie mogę doczekać. '''Emilith: '''Gdy się nim zajmiesz mam do was prośbę. Pójdziecie ze mną i wykorzystacie ten czas na poszukiwania? Muszą tu być archiwa, labolatoria, pomieszczenie gdzie znajdziemy coś więcej! Szesnaście... najprawdopodobniej oznacza nas samych. ''Nerwowo zacisnęła pięść. '''Emilith: Nie wiadomo kiedy ??? pojawi się tutaj osobiście. Drawn: 'Oczywiście!! Ale... Ale... ''Nagle poczuł objęcie. '''Montana: Będzie dobrze misiu ---- Będąc sam na sam z Montaną czuł lekkie skrępowanie. Nie wiedział zbytnio czego oczekiwać. W ciszy siedział, gdy dziewczyna zdawała się być uradowana jego towarzystwem. Montana: 'Taki słodki. <3 ''Delikatnie musnęła palcami jego szyi. '''Montana: '''Jesteś z tych trudnych do zdobycia. Takich lubię najbardziej. <3 '''Lysandre: Oszczędż tych słów. Nie wyjawię nic więcej. Montana: Ależ nie chcę byś cokolwiek mówił. Zaczęła się do niego kleić. Montana: Mogę zwyczajnie robić co mi się żywnie podoba. Powoli zaczęła go rozbierać z jego stroju. Montana: 'Wyjawisz mi wszystko w swoim czasie. <333 ---- ''Druga grupa zapuściła się w korytarz. Pierwszy raz mogli tutaj być. Większość pomieszczeń była zwyczajnymi salami operacyjnymi, gdzie nie widać było by ktoś dłużej używał tych sal. '''Rouse: '''To miejsce idealnie pasuje do creepypast. Nie podoba mi się to. :< '''Emilith: '''Wiem... przeokropne... '''Pedro: Ej... Zatrzymał ją nagle. Emilith: '''Hmm? '''Pedro: '''Jak będziesz chciała o tym porozmawiać to wiesz... '''Emilith: O czym ty mówisz? Pedro: 'Udajesz silną, ale gdy się ten burdel w końcu skończy obiecuję ci byś jaknajbliżej ciebie. ''Poczuła nagle lekkość na sercu. '''Drawn: Ej! Ta sala była używana! Zauważył dziwne lepiące się fragmenty na jednej z szyb. Zaintrygowany zbliżył się, lecz nie mógł nic dostrzec. '' '''Emilith: '''To koniec korytarzy praktycznie i jedna sala. '''Rouse: '''Po prawej stronie też. ''Uniosła latarką. Rouse: Naprzeciwko też coś się znajduje. Podbiegła nieco bliżej po czym oskoczyła. Przerażona myślała, że ktoś ją atakuje a to tylko pająk spadł na jej głowę. Panicznie go zrzuciła z siebie. '' '''Rouse: '''Nie chcę do tych strasznych pomieszeń. :< Jeśli to są archwiwa to wole je przejrzeć. Uwielbiam badać zjawiska nadprzyrodzone, ale nie pogardzę zwykłymi dokumentami. '''Drawn: '''W porządku. Z tego co widzę, ale wolę z bliska to to wygląda na salę operacyjną? W każdym razie na pewno ktoś tutaj prowadził badania. ---- ''W trójkę weszli do sali z dwoma latarkami. Wszędzie na szybie i po stojących przyrządach znajdował się dziwny śluz. Wydawał się straszliwie lepki w dotyku. Najgorszy był jednak zapach. Drawn: Rany... Przysłonił koszulą nos. Drawn: Przysłońcie i zamknijcie drzwi. Emilith: To co za potworny odór!? Drawn: 'Formalina i rozkładające się zwłoki. Albo zmasakrowane. Ten zapach jest zbyt charakterystyczny by go nie pamiętać. '''Pedro: '''Do czego więc to pomieszczenie było ??? potrzebne? '''Drawn: '''Nie mam absolutnie pojęcia. Spójrzcie! ''Znależli coś na wzór dziennika. Znależli pokażną listę kaset, gdzie zdawało się ktoś musiał nagrywać na nich swoje przemyślenia. Większość jednak zdawała się być w opłakanym stanie. '''Emilith: Nie mam pojęcia czy którakolwiek zadziała. Drawn: Sprawdżmy je. Pedro, sam pójdż do Rouse. Lepiej by nie została sama. Pedro: 'W porządku. ---- ''Natknąwszy się na archiwa Rouse spoglądała do szuflad po brzegi wypełnione dokumentami. W pierwszej z nich znalazła teczkę należącą do Amiry. Idąc alfabetycznie znajdowała kolejne teczki. Cleo, Drawna... lecz gdy dotarła do litery E. '''Rouse: Dlaczego? Wsunęła ręką sprawdzając tył, ale zauważyła jedynie popiół. Rouse: 'Akurat jej nie ma... ''Zmartwiła się i dla pewności szukała dalej. Ku jej zaskoczeniu znalazła teczkę z Lysandrem. '''Rouse: Niesamowite... Tyle tajemnic. Pedro: Masz coś Rouse? Wszedł zajrzeć do niej, gdy Emilith z Drawnem byli zajęci a on nie był zbytnio pomocny. Rouse: 'Znalazłam tego Lysandra. To prawda... ''Sięgnęła nagle po literę P i wyciągnęła teczkę Porthera. Widać było, że w obu było zaznaczone, że są braćmi. Na dodatek coś jeszcze bardziej ciekawego. '''Rouse: Spójrz na to... Ta nazwa szkoły! Pojawia się przy każdym z nas. Pedro: Nazwa? Kucnął i przyjrzał się. Pedro: To niemożliwe przecież! Nie wszyscy się znaliśmy! Rouse: '''Ale... ale... to możliwe.... ja... nie pamiętam tego i nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Ale jednak pomimo różnic zachowywaliśmy się swobodnie co nie? '''Pedro: Swobodnie to dosadnie powiedziane. I co sama usiłujesz? Rouse: Jeśli te teczki z nami to akta uczniów i każdy z nas ma tą samą szkołę... To jak to możliwe, że nikt nie pamięta nic? I że w ogóle się spotkaliśmy!? Amnezja? Pranie mózgu? Naprawdę się boję. Pedro: To samo w sobie jest nieprawdopodobne! Oboje przeglądali i faktycznie tylko się utwierdzili w tym. Pedro: Dlaczego jednak Emilith? Rouse: 'Sama bym chciała wiedzieć. ''Nagle usłyszeli krzyk z sali obok. Przez osunięcie się sterty dokumentów łudem szczęścia znależli bardzo interesującą fotografię. Spojrzeli się na siebie po czym wziął zdjęcie i ruszyli sprawdzić co u nich. ---- W tym samym czasie Emilith z Drawnem usilnie sprawdzali kasety. Któraś na pewno z nich musiała działać. '''Emilith: Żaden z nich. Powoli traciła nadzieję. Drawn: '''Na pewni któraś... ''Rzucił na bok kolejną. '' '''Emilith: Tak! Jedna z nich zdawała się działaś. '' '''Emilith:' Dalej... dalej... Urządzenie zaczęło trzeszczeć, ale zdawało się słyszeć czyś głos. ???: 'Projekt trwa od prawie dwóch miesięcy i zbliża się ku wielkiemu końcowi... Rebirth... już niedługo... ''Coraz bardziej jednak przerywało. Nie przerywała i leciało dalej oboje zdawali się wysłuchiwać. '' '???: Nie! Co tutaj robicie? ???: Dziękuję za twoją usługę. Zaledwie tak mało czasu a taki efekt. Zaprawdę twój dar jest przewspaniały. Znowu się urwało nagranie. Po chwili jednak się wznowiło słychać było przerażenie w głosie. ???: Zostałem oszukany! Nie wiem co chce przez to osiągnąć, ale muszę zniszczyć. Muszę zniszczyć to nad czym pracowałem inaczej... inaczej... nie chcę myśleć o konsekwencjach. Znowu przerwało jednak jak uprzednio wznowiło się. '' '???: Dzisiaj mam specjalne oświadczenie! Nasz ochotnik doznał zmiany. Choć tego nie wie dołączy do pewnej grupy. Grupy szesnastki, która przeżyje wspaniałą przygodę. Czyż nie mój drogi Raselu? ''Nagranie zostało całkowicie przerwanie. '' '''Emilith: RASEL!? CO ON MA WSPÓLNEGO! Drawn: '''Ten głos... on nie brmiał jak nasz tajemniczy, a jednak to on. Oboje nie brzmieli... '''Pedro: Co się dzieje! Słyszeliśmy krzyk. Emilith: Ja... Nagle światła się zapaliły w całej sali i pomieszczeniu. Coś masywnego nagle zaczęła uderzać w ścianę. Pedro: Co do... Rouse: 'Uciekajmy lepiej stąd... ''Coś nagle się przebiło. Drawn natychmiast chwycił za Emilith i oboje zaczęli biec. Pedro zatrzasnął drzwi i uciekali przed siebie masywnym korytarzem. Wśród opadającego gruzu widać było sylwetkę jakiegoś stwora. Pojawiły się czerwone ślepia. Po chwili połyskiwał metaliczną powłoką ---- Biegli ile tchu przed siebie. Nie tylko tam się pojawiła ta dziwna rzcz. Po drodze zauważyli podobny otwór, jednak nie mieli czasu by się zatrzymać. Gdy wrócili zauważyli zatrważający widok. Plik:Logo_FiD2.png Montana leżała cała w podartych ubraniach w kałuży krwi. Lysandre miał wydrapaną całą twarz. Z niej potokiem lała się krew. Byli straszliwie zdegustowani tym widokiem. Większość. '''Drawn: '''Dlaczego akurat twarz? '''Emilith: Ktoś się nad nim znęcił... Drawn: 'Montana? ''Kilkakrotnie klepnął ją po policzku. '''Rouse: Montana... nie... nie może kolejna osoba... Nerwowo sprawdził puls na szyi. '' '''Montana: '''Ummm... '''Drawn: '''Na szczęście... '''Rouse:' Proszę. Ściągnęła z siebie sweter, który miała na sobie i dała dziewczynie. Ta powoli wstała i pomasowała się w tył głowy. Miała ciągle lekko zamglony wzrok. Dopiero po chwili się zorientowała. '' '''Montana: '''Co... co się sta... Lysandre? ''Rozpaliły się nagle światła. ???: NIEŁADNIE NIEŁADNIE! W sali widoczni byli mechaniczni ochroniarze. Znajdowali się w każdym zakamarku. Jeden z nich właśnie wyszedł prosto za nimi z korytarza z którego wybiegli. Nie zauważyli wcześniej, ale zostały dwa nowe stanowiska. Gdzie jedno było masywnie zakryte. Pedro: 'Pojawiłeś się! ''Zerwał się, ale nagle jeden z robotów strzelił. Musiał się powstrzymać z atakiem. '''???: Nie dość, że rozwaliliście elektrykę na wyspie, bezczelnie odwiedzaliście podziemne labolatoria to na dodatek doszło do morderstwa! Ohh! Wy to się lubicie bawić, lubicie co nie? Widać było jak sylwetka mierzyła wzrokiem na Emilith. ???: Na dodatek ktoś wrócił do nas zza grobu. Emilith: Nie miło cię widzieć na żywo. ???: '''Ranisz! Jest jeszcze lepiej jak jestem na żywio zamiast na ekranie. Oh! Zaraz! >.< Chcesz mnie rozproszyć, co nie! O nie! Nie ma tak łatwo. '''Drawn: I nie będzie! Kimkolwiek jesteś, wiedz jedno. Emilith: 'Cała nasza piątka wyzywa cię! '???: Huh? Wyzwanie!? Rouse: Tak. Już się domyślamy co się dzieje. Pedro: I pogromimy dzisiaj ciebie. ???: Zabawni jesteście! :D Jeśli ktoś tutaj zrobi pogrom to moje robotyczne sługi. <3 Wskazał na nich. '''???: '''Ale przyjmuję wasze warunki. Jeśli rozwiążecie wszystkie tajemnice tego miejsca, odgadniecie kim jestem i jaki los go spotkał to uwolnię was. Jednak jeśli zawiedziecie moje roboty natychmiast was zmienią w kupę krwi i kości! Ahahahahaha! <3 Kupa